The present invention relates to a control device for an automotive vehicle that includes an internal combustion engine fitted with an electric ignition system, of the kind defined in the preamble of claim 1.
The present invention thus relates to a control device for an automotive vehicle that includes an engine fitted with an electric ignition system for delivering fuel to the engine combustion chamber, and a device for selectively setting the amount of air/fuel mixture delivered to the engine during running of the engine, wherein the control device includes a handle that can be gripped by one of the user's hand and that is adapted for rotation about an axis, wherein there is included a transmission means which functions to transfer the rotary movement of the handle to the air/fuel setting device, so that in a rotational end position of the handle the setting device will cause the engine to idle, and so that rotation of the handle from said end position in a first direction of rotation will cause the setting device to increase the flow of fuel to the engine. In the case of vehicles of the kind in question (motorcycles, snow scooters, and the like) the control handle is normally placed at one end of a control rod (the right end) and which is gripped by the driver's other hand at its other end.
There is, in practice, a certain risk that the engine of the vehicle concerned will remain set to a high number of revolutions or a to high power output despite the driver having turned the control handle (the gasoline supply handle) to said engine idling position when the driver considers that the speed of the vehicle is too high in respect of the ongoing driving situation or when the driver considers that a risk situation has suddenly occurred.
The gasoline supply handle is normally connected to a transmission that comprises, for instance, one or two Bowden-cables leading to the carburator (or the like) of the engine. The malfunction indicated above can occur, for instance, when the cable breaks and seizes-up in its sheath or when the carburator jet needle fastens in an open position.
In this regard it is known to connect in the engine ignition system a change-over switch, which is placed in the proximity of the gasoline supply handle so as to enable, when necessary, the driver to actuate the switch with one finger, for instance the thumb, of the hand with which the handle is gripped, so as to shut down the engine ignition system, thereby, for instance, preventing sparking of the engine spark plugs, resulting in immediate stoppage or killing of the engine.
Because the aforesaid malfunction occurs so seldom (particularly in connection with a traffic situation in which the consequences may be serious) the driver who experiences an acute danger situation has no ingrained pattern of action that causes him/her to press the switch immediately he/she notices the malfunction in question. The correct procedure (actuation of the kill button) will therefore normally be undertaken too late to result in any substantial reduction in the consequences of the event.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a control device which enables the driver of the vehicle to switch off the ignition system more quickly in a risk situation, so as to cut or kill the engine temporarily more quickly and therewith greatly reduce the consequences.